


Sleeping Kaya

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Kaya (Musician), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: In a Kingdom, far far away, a prince was born. Blessed by his fairy godmother's, he grew to be a beautiful, kind and clever man and would have lived happily ever after, if it hadn't been for the curse.





	1. Sleeping Kaya

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my livejournal.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there was a King and Queen who had just given birth to brand new baby boy. They named their son Kaya and threw a grand christening in his honour. Everyone in the kingdom attended, including his three fairy god parents, Hizaki, Jasmine You and Aya. Though there was one person who was not invited and that was the witch Mana, for though he had never proven to be cruel or spiteful he refused to speak, and the King and Queen disliked this very much. They thought Mana was creepy and so didn't invite him to the christening.

The christening was a grand affair, with dancers and entertainers performing all day long and fireworks in the evening. There was a huge buffet style feast set out all day and the drinks never ran dry. At the end of the night the three fairies decided it was time to bestow their gifts upon the young prince and one by one they blessed the baby.

“To you Kaya, I will give you the gift of beauty.” Aya announced waving a sparkly pink wand over the baby showering him in glitter. “You will be handsome and attract the attention of any partner you wish.”

“To you Kaya,” Jasmine You announced, when it was his turn. “I grant you the gift of wisdom. May you be known throughout the land for your intelligence and always use your logic to see the truth.” Leaning over the baby Jasmine You gently breathed against the babies lips casting his spell for ever more.

“To you Kaya,” Hizaki announced, taking his turn. “I grant you the gift of kindness, for what good are wisdom and beauty if you have a cruel heart? You will be known to be the fairest of all kings and have the strength and moral character to always make the correct decision.” and with that Hizaki kissed the baby lightly on the forehead, his spell in place.

The watching crowd cheered and the Queen picked up her baby smiling, for he had been blessed today and would surely grow up to be a remarkable king. However it was at this moment when Mana made his appearance, storming into the castle with a face of thunder. As he walked the crowds parted and he headed straight to the King and Queen.

“Why is it that everyone in this Kingdom has been invited today, except for me?” Mana demanded startling everyone with his ability to speak.

“We're sorry, we thought we had invited you.” the king stammered, clearly lying. Mana only glared.

“You didn't invite me and for that I will curse your child,” Mana announced causing several gasps in the watching crowd. “Kaya shall have the gift of beauty, but his beauty will be that of a woman!”

“But how will he get a girlfriend if he looks like a woman?” Aya demanded. Mana only glared and moved onto the next part of his curse.

“Kaya will be loved for his wisdom and kind heart.” Mana announced. “But when he turns sixteen, he will prick himself on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die, causing great grief through the land. A grief matching my own, for not being invited to this party.”

“Please Mana, forgive us! Don't curse our child.” the Queen begged, but Mana only glared once more and tapped the baby Kaya on his nose, the curse set in place. With that he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, never to be seen in the kingdom again, because who wants to live in a place they are so clearly unwanted?

“Hizaki help us!” the Queen begged. “Surely you can lift the curse?”

“I'm sorry.” Hizaki said shaking his head. “Though I might be able to alter it. Instead of dying Kaya will sleep in eternal youth, until a kiss from a prince breaks the spell. Then he shall waken and live a long natural life.”

“Is that the best you can do?” the King complained but Hizaki only smiled sadly and placed the new spell over the sleeping child.

 

**Sixteen years later...**

 

The young princess Kaya walked through the castle gardens, smiling at the beautiful flowers that lined the pathway. Though a boy by birth, the witches curse had made it so that he looked more female and the Queen had quickly decided that Kaya would be raised as a princess instead of a prince. She bought her son the most expensive dresses and made him grow his hair long. At first the young prince had protested but by now he loved being a girl, as it drew the attention of men.

He giggled merrily as he skipped down the path, sending flirtatious kisses to any young man who caught his attention, enjoying himself greatly for today was his sixteenth birthday and he was having a party that night. Perhaps tonight he might find himself a boyfriend? A lot of princes were coming tonight and they couldn't all be straight.

He entered the palace and headed up to his bedroom, where he found a gift waiting for him. Happily he ripped open the paper to find something he had never seen before but had read about in books. A spinning wheel to turn wool into threads to be made into clothes. Such objects were banned within the castle grounds because of the curse and Kaya was surprised to find one now. He knew what would happen if he touched the spindle and so kept away, wondering if he should call for help. This was silly! He wasn't going to prick himself. A quick go would harm no one. Being as careful as possible, Kaya began to figure out how the spinning wheel worked.

Unfortunately the young prince was cursed and curses should never be taken lightly. As Kaya turned to focus on the wheel, the sharp spindle cut through the sleeve of his dress and pricked his shoulder lightly. Instantly he fell to the floor, where he lay unconscious never to wake up unless the kiss should break the spell.

 

Kaya was found about an hour later by a maid, who quickly called for his parents. The castle fell into chaos as panic over took the staff until the king, who was by his own rights intelligent, figured out the solution.

“Stop your panicking!” the king ordered. “A royal kiss is all he needs to awaken and there will be plenty of young princes here tonight. In fact isn't prince Kamijo already here?”

“He is!” a servant announced excitedly. “I shall go and fetch him!” With that the servant ran off and the panic calmed down, as surely the king was right. A prince's kiss was all Hizaki had said it would take to awaken the sleeping Kaya.

When Kamijo arrived the king explained what was going on and the young prince headed for the bed where the princess Kaya now slept. Gently he bent down and kissed his forehead but Kaya remained asleep. He frowned and tried again on the prince's lips but again nothing happened.

“I don't understand!” the Queen exclaimed upset. “Hizaki clearly said a prince would break the spell.”

“Are you a true prince?” the King demanded.

“Off course!” Kamijo exclaimed but the King wouldn't believe him and had him arrested on the spot.

 

The next prince to arrive was a dark haired young man named Heath. He too agreed to try and awaken the sleeping princess and like Kamijo kissed Kaya lightly on the lips. Nothing happened and again the King accused Heath of not being a true prince.

“Your majesty.” Heath said bowing slightly. “I assure you I am truly a full blood prince. My father was born a prince and is now king, my mother was a princess from another kingdom, now a queen. I am there first born. There is no one more princely than me. Are you sure that any prince will do? Perhaps there is more to breaking the curse than you originally thought?”

“Somebody get Hizaki!” the king bellowed and then sheepishly he also ordered the release of poor Kamijo, who had done nothing wrong.

When Hizaki arrived he was escorted straight to Kaya's room and sadly he looked down at the sleeping man before turning to the king with sad eyes. Perhaps now was the time to share what he had always known about the young prince.

“Sire. Did you ever question why it had to be the kiss of a prince?” Hizaki asked.

“Off course not. I was just glad of a way out.” the king replied.

“I could tell even as a baby that Kaya would grow up to only be attracted to men.” Hizaki explained. “That is why I said prince. Only the kiss of a man capable of being Kaya's lover will awaken him. Off course it has to be a prince or somebody else of noble birth, for who else is good enough for your son?”

“So we find a gay prince!” the King exclaimed who already knew his son was gay, as it was impossible to miss.

“A gay prince that is the perfect match for Kaya.” Hizaki corrected. “You could get every man in the kingdom to kiss your son but he might not wake. You can't force this, the prince will come on his own accord and awaken your son with a kiss, but still he may sleep. Only his true love, who may not even be born yet, can break this spell.”

“But he's my only son! To sleep forever is the same as death!” the king complained.

“Perhaps....” Hizaki began. “Would you like to sleep too? You and your wife? Only to awaken on the day your son awakes too?”

“Yes!” the king replied. “Let the whole castle sleep until Kaya returns to us!”

“Then let it be.” Hizaki replied casting the spell and creating a wall off roses to protect the castle and it's occupants. Only Kaya's perfect man would be able to get through these flowers, the inhabitants of the castle were safe.

 

**One Hundred Years Later...**

 

The young prince Yoshiki was in the middle of a temper tantrum. His younger brother had just defeated him in yet another sword fight and he swore the other was cheating. His teacher, to make matters worse, had the nerve to suggest it was because his brother practised more than he did.

“Perhaps you should spend more time focusing on your royal duties, than flirting with young men.” his brother suggested, causing Yoshiki to pounce at him and pull his brother's hair. “You even fight like a girl!” his brother complained kicking Yoshiki in the stomach causing him to fall back onto the floor.

“Ewww! I'm all dirty!” Yoshiki complained. “It's your fault!” he added lunging at his brother with the intention of scraping his long finger nails down his brothers arms. It was at this point their teacher intervened and held a struggling Yoshiki back.

“Training is over for today.” the teacher announced firmly.

“Training is over, end off.” Yoshiki announced determined never to be humiliated like this again. With that he flicked his long blond hair over his shoulders and flounced off into the castle to change into more suitable clothing for a man like himself.

Off course what Yoshiki considered suitable clothing for a prince, wasn't the same as what his parents would have chosen. His idea of the perfect outfit was a royal blue ball gown made with the finest silk and real sapphire detailing. He had a complete collection of sapphire jewellery to match including his favourite piece, a silver tiara. On his feet were beautiful heeled shoes in blue and black and in this outfit he looked like a beautiful princess. He had other dresses but this was his most extravagant and therefore his favourite. He always put this dress on for special occasions or when he was upset, like he was today.

Once dressed Yoshiki realised he was late for his piano lesson and so headed to the grand ball room where his piano waited. Yoshiki loved the piano for it was an elegant instrument that created beautiful music beneath his talented fingers. When he played people would always stop to listen, and he often got a round of applause when he finished. A piano lesson was exactly what he needed right now. Admiration for creating beauty was what Yoshiki aspired too most.

“Glad you could make it princess.” his piano teacher replied, his sarcasm lost on Yoshiki who merely sat down on the piano stool and began to play his favourite song, which he had composed himself. He was supposed to be studying the classical composers right now but his teacher knew the best way to deal with Yoshiki was to let him have his own way for awhile. He was a talented musician who didn't really need a tutor anyway and so the man was happy to just sit back and listen to the pleasant melody.

 

After his lesson Yoshiki was supposed to attend the royal courts to watch his father judge the criminals before him. It was meant to be a lesson for his future but Yoshiki found it boring and decided he would ride his horse instead. Not wanting to change he insisted on a side saddle which whilst uncomfortable did allow him to ride in his beautiful ball gown.

“At least take your sword.” the horse master insisted, not liking the thought of Yoshiki leaving the castle alone.

“A sword is hardly feminine.” Yoshiki complained.

“I don't know, yours is so elegant that when you hold it you look like a warrior princess.” the horse master replied, knowing perfectly well what words were best to please Yoshiki. “And should any villainous person attack you, you can see them off without getting any dirt on that beautiful dress you're wearing.”

“I suppose you're right.” Yoshiki agreed as he took his sword and mounted his horse feeling every inch a warrior princess. He was like an Amazon! A proud female warrior who would stop any evil man in their tracks.

Loving the thought, Yoshiki encouraged his horse into a full canter and rode out of the castle grounds before his father would notice his disappearance. He had planned to ride down to the town and show off his beautiful clothes, but as he approached he saw the path was blocked by a couple of arguing farmers and their carts. Not wanting to wait or slow down he turned his horse left instead of right and rode through the unfamiliar forest, enjoying his temporary freedom.

He rode like this for an hour before he reached the abandoned castle, that had been there for as long as he could remember. Legend had it that the wall of roses surrounded it was unbreakable as the more roses you cut back the more that would grow in there place. Inside the castle was said to sleep a beautiful princess, though here the legend varied as others claimed it was a prince. Apparently the kiss of a noble prince would awaken the sleeping princess, or prince, and they would go on to live a happy live full of love and all the possessions money could buy.

Off course as Yoshiki looked at the castle he cared little for the legend as he already had money and a title that was sure to bring about his true love one day. No, Yoshiki's thoughts were a lot simpler and a lot more honest. 'Aren't those roses beautiful.' And with that thought Yoshiki slid off his horse and went to pick one, carefully admiring the delicate petals and inhaling the sweet scent. Yoshiki loved flowers as they were one of the simple pleasures in life. Beautiful and delicate they needed love to grow. Roses were his favourite, as unlike a lot of flowers these were able to protect themselves with sharp thorns. He often compared himself to a rose.

Glancing down at the bush before him, he noticed that the rose he had picked had not grown back. He hadn't really been expecting it too. Who ever heard of magic roses? That was ridiculous. And with this thought the roses suddenly parted for him clearing a path across the drawbridge and into the open castle gates. Startled Yoshiki dropped the rose he had been holding and stared for a moment. Making his decision he quickly tied up his horse and walked into the castle, that was so clearly inviting him inside.

Inside everything was covered with a layer of dust and many men and women slept in chairs or on the floor. He tried to awaken the first man he came across, but the man merely slept on and he decided to ignore them all, determined to find the prince, because surely he was the noble prince destined to wake him? It had to be a prince off course, if he was to be their true love. The thought of sleeping with a woman disgusted Yoshiki to the core. Women were like flowers, they were beautiful creatures to be admired but that didn't mean you lusted after them.

Now where to find this perfect prince? Perhaps upstairs in his bedroom? If legend had it right the prince was asleep in his own bed. Quickly locating the stairs and finding the royal quarters, the castle was similar to his own and easy to navigate, he pushed open a bedroom door to find the King and Queen asleep in bed together, their hands joined on top of the bedsheets. They both looked sad even in sleep and carefully Yoshiki shut the door on them and headed down the hall to the next bedroom.

Sure enough, inside slept Kaya and Yoshiki entered the room and headed to the bed surprised to find what appeared to be a woman. No this couldn't be right! How could his true love be female? That was impossible. There had to be some mistake! Perhaps his soul mate shared his love off women's clothes? Pulling the bedclothes down a little Yoshiki ran his hand over Kaya's chest and breathed a sigh of relief. All that was under the dress was the hard muscles of a man with a nice chest. This was in deed the prince he had been searching for.

A beautiful cross dresser! His perfect man! Happy to have finally found him, Yoshiki leant over and kissed Kaya firmly on the lips feeling a flicker off response from the man. As he pulled away the prince opened his eyes and stared up at Yoshiki with a happy smile.

“I take it you're the prince who broke my curse?” Kaya asked, taking in the beautiful man before him. Like Yoshiki he had doubts about the others gender but the spell had been specific, only a prince could break it.

“I'm Yoshiki. Your true love.” Yoshiki replied confirming his masculinity.

“Kaya.” came the other's reply. “And I think you're jumping the gun a little if you think you're my true love.”

“Legend has it only the prince's true love can break the spell.” Yoshiki corrected. “I can quote the legend if you like.”

“Legend? How long have I been asleep?” Kaya demanded, but at that moment his parents entered his room and, with a delighted squeal from his mother, he was wrapped in her embrace.

Once everything had been explained to Kaya fully and the shock that a whole century had passed had been dealt with, the king announced a grand ball to be hold for the loving couple. Already Kaya and Yoshiki were holding hands and chatting happily to each other, for they were indeed a perfect match.

“So what do you want the theme of the party to be?” The Queen asked her son.

“Flowers.” Came the instant answer from both princes, who shared knowing smiles.

 

Late that night the two men walked through the flower gardens holding hands and chatting happily together already very much in love. Standing beside an artificial stream Yoshiki gently wrapped an arm around the other and pulled him close so they were standing with there bodies pressed against each other.

“This time you better be awake for my kiss.” Yoshiki ordered and Kaya giggled as he promised he would. Gently Yoshiki moved his lips onto Kaya's own and they shared a tender moment together, unaware of the world around them. Though this kiss wasn't magical like there first kiss had been it certainly felt like it was.

 


	2. Sleeping With Kaya

It was three weeks since Kaya had woken from his century long slumber and things had finally started to settle back into a steady routine. There had off course been the important decision concerning the ruling of the kingdom, as both Yoshiki and Kaya's parents claimed rights to the land. These arguments had carried on for most of two weeks, until Kaya had finally pointed out that as his attentions were to marry Yoshiki eventually, the Kingdom would belong to both families. This came as quite a shock to his parents who thought he was rushing into the whole marriage idea and their concern for their son's sanity outgrew their desire to rule.

Kaya however didn't feel crazy in the slightest. He was just a young man madly in love and though he knew a wedding was in the distant future, he also knew it was a certainty. Yoshiki was his true love. Who else would he marry, if not him?

Yoshiki was perfect for him in every way and Kaya's only small concern was Yoshiki's age, as at twenty four he was eight years older than Kaya. But that was a minor worry that Kaya choose to ignore, as he knew the gap would lesson as he got older.

“You're like an orchid.” Yoshiki suddenly announced startling Kaya out of his thoughts about Yoshiki and his future. He was sat beside Kaya on the bed, in which the other had slept so long, and they had both been talking before a comfortable silence had descended the room and they had become lost in thought. “Beautiful and rare you will blossom into beautiful flowers but only if you're looked after right.”

“I see.” Kaya said smiling, at that as he already knew that Yoshiki planned to be the one to make him bloom. “And you?”

“Well I've always considered myself to be like a rose.” Yoshiki replied. “Even more so now I know it was roses that protected my sleeping princess for so many years.”

“You're so romantic.” Kaya said appreciatively as he leant over to give his brave prince a kiss. The fact that Yoshiki was currently dressed like a woman made no difference to Kaya, who had seen Yoshiki as both prince and princess and loved both equally. He himself had only ever appeared as a woman in front of Yoshiki, a result of his upbringing as a princess. He wasn't ashamed of his masculinity, just it wasn't who he was.

“Perhaps I just want to get you into bed?” Yoshiki teased, who was feeling horny and was desperate to discuss the concept of sex with Kaya.

“I am in bed.” Kaya said laughing but he stopped when he saw the look Yoshiki was giving him. “You mean sexually?” he asked, blushing at the concept.

“Still a virgin?” Yoshiki correctly guessed, getting Kaya to blush again.

“Are you? I mean with men.” Kaya corrected knowing it was probably a bit selfish and unrealistic to expect to be Yoshiki's first.

“No.” Yoshiki replied having already achieved quite the reputation for his sexual antics back home. “Don't worry, all it means is I know what I'm doing.”

“I don't think I have the right to complain about what you got up to before me.” Kaya said showing a level of maturity greater than a normal teenager possessed. Greater than anything Yoshiki had ever displayed.

“Would you like to try it with me?” Yoshiki asked.

“I don't know.” Kaya replied, kind of freaked out by this whole conversation. Seeing this Yoshiki only smiled lovingly and went back to kissing the other as gently and reassuringly as possible. He might be considered a slut but Kaya was as pure as snow and for once he wasn't afraid to go slow.

His body unfortunately had other ideas and he once again found himself growing hard for the other man. Previously he had simply hidden the problem beneath his skirts before making his excuses to leave for a bathroom to deal with it himself, but today was going to be different. At the very least he was going to make Kaya watch.

As they kissed he pulled up the long skirt of his dress revealing his long legs and thin thighs before the material began to slide up over his underwear making his predicament obvious to the other the second their kiss broke. Kaya stared opened eyed before turning away blushing.

“You're hard.” he got out, glancing at Yoshiki again and subconsciously licking his lips at the impressive package hidden beneath just a thin layer of cloth.

“What you going to do about it?” Yoshiki teased Kaya who stared at him startled.

“Me?” Kaya asked.

“It's your fault.” Yoshiki accused. “Perhaps I should give you some options?”

“Like?” Kaya asked trying not to seem to freaked out.

“Well you could watch me sort myself out.” Yoshiki replied seeing the relief on Kaya's face he continued. “Shall we start there? You can give me a hand if you like.”

“I can give you a hand.” Kaya agreed suddenly eager for this. It shouldn't be too hard too get Yoshiki off like this, he'd done it to himself and had some idea what he was doing.

“I'll leave you too it.” Yoshiki said happily lying back and letting Kaya take the lead. It was clear by the haste in which Kaya pulled off his underwear that the other wasn't too upset by this idea, in fact he appeared eager at first, but then when the younger man stopped to stare for a long moment Yoshiki knew the eagerness had only been to see what was on offer.

“Why don't you kiss my thigh?” Yoshiki suggested and to his delight the young man obeyed gently kissing and licking the skin as he moved over the surface and down onto the inner thigh the second Yoshiki spread his legs so he could do so. He took his time over the kisses, clearly delaying the next part but Yoshiki didn't mind. As long as Kaya gave him sort of sexual satisfaction today he would be happy. Then without any warning Kaya's kisses moved upwards and a few landed over Yoshiki's erection causing the other to shudder in the surprised pleasure.

“Is this OK?” Kaya asked nervously. “I wanted to give you more than my hand. Something you couldn't just give yourself.”

“Yes!” Yoshiki got out wishing Kaya would just shut up and get him off. He always had struggled with patience and that problem was tripled when he was so turned on. Kaya picked up on this impatience and ignoring his fears began to gently kiss and lick along Yoshiki's hard length, finding that he actually enjoyed the taste of the pre-cum already leaking out onto the long length. With this discovery Kaya began to tease Yoshiki's slit with his tongue, causing yet more pre-cum to escape Yoshiki's body and enter his eager mouth.

“Stop teasing!” Yoshiki complained after awhile of this and remembering what he was meant to be doing Kaya took the older man in his mouth, as far as he dared, and began to suck gently hoping this would be enough for the other. There was no more complaints, so he guessed it was, but just in case he wrapped his fingers around the lower half of Yoshiki's erection and began to stroke it gently. He was almost shocked enough to stop by the sounds of pure pleasure escaping Yoshiki's lips. The blond had completely lost control and he was just glad nobody was in the adjacent rooms to overhear. He himself had been most afraid of Yoshiki thinking he was a whore but not any more. Not when Yoshiki was moaning like one.

'Moaning for me' Kaya realised delighted as he redoubled his efforts, causing Yoshiki to shudder in response.

“Kaya, I'm coming.” Yoshiki warned, but Kaya had already decided he'd love the taste of Yoshiki's cum and did nothing about it, simply sucking harder and making Yoshiki cum hard into his mouth.

He pulled back not wanting to swallow the delicious substance in his mouth but Yoshiki simply looked at him with concern, assuming Kaya wanted to spit it out. Spitting was a disgusting habit that Yoshiki detested and so, with the idea of preventing Kaya doing just this, he placed his lips over Kaya's and took his own cum into his mouth swallowing it quickly to prevent any further mess. The kiss continued for awhile, hungry and passionate in a way their kisses never had been before. They had breached one of the hurdles of any relationship without a problem and were far more intimate now because of it.

“Next time I'm going to stick it in your ass.” Yoshiki whispered into Kaya's ear. “And you're going to scream for me. Your whole body will be quivering in a pleasure you never imagined possible. My long thick cock pushing into that tight hole of yours and rubbing against every pleasure point in there. When I've finished with you, you will know what great sex is.”

“Yoshiki.” Kaya replied blushing bright red. Who knew Yoshiki could be so dirty? It was the first time he had acted like this, but in all honesty Kaya found he liked it.

 

The next time they got a chance to truly be alone together was several days later, at Yoshiki's castle, where they were hanging out for a change. It was clear to Kaya, by the way people were looking at him with knowing eyes, that they already thought he had slept with Yoshiki and he was surprised to find this didn't embarrass him in the slightest. He was proud to be seen as the lover of such a perfect prince, who today was actually dressed like one, in simple white trousers and a casual blue shirt left unbuttoned around the collar giving Kaya a nice view of his neck and a small amount of his perfectly hairless chest.

Yoshiki made no rush getting Kaya to his bedroom. Instead he took his time to show Kaya around the castle and it's grounds, knowing they had all day together and sex would happen when the timing was right. Unless off course Kaya backed out, but he wasn't expecting that and hadn't really considered the possibility. Nobody turned him down and surely a man who said he loved him would be keener than most?

Eventually the tour ended in Yoshiki's bedroom and Kaya went and nervously sat on the bed, clearly knowing what the other was thinking. Yoshiki however had different ideas and instead picked up an acoustic guitar and began to play a sweet romantic melody that he had written just for the other man. His musical talents went far beyond the piano, though that was off course his favourite.

Listening quietly Kaya found himself becoming increasingly turned on by the blond man. Perhaps it was the way he smiled so peacefully when he played, his thoughts on nothing more than his music. Perhaps it was the thought of what Yoshiki had promised him for tonight. Or maybe it was simply that Kaya was no longer afraid of these feelings and welcomed the lust that began to take over his body.

It was Kaya who moved first, quietly getting off the bed and taking the guitar off Yoshiki to place it too one side. As the blond watched him he smiled shyly and unzipped his dress, letting it fall around his ankles leaving him entirely naked and willing to be used for Yoshiki's pleasure in exchange for his own.

“I hadn't finished.” Yoshiki informed Kaya with a stern look as he stood up and held Kaya to him as his hands gently stroked the others back.

“Yet the song is over.” Kaya replied. “I heard the sirens call and have answered. Wasn't that your plan?”

“Perhaps.” Yoshiki replied letting his hands slide down over Kaya's ass and pushed him closer, before claiming his lips with his own. This kiss was slow and gentle at first but as Yoshiki's hands explored Kaya's body it picked up in passion and he was soon kissing Kaya hard and lustfully.

Displaying a strength that seemed beyond his build, Yoshiki picked Kaya up and carried him back to the bed, lying him carefully in the middle pleased to see the other had grown hard in his desire. With his eyes never leaving the waiting man, Yoshiki undressed himself revealing his own erection for Kaya's lust filled gaze.

Pulling out a tub of lubricant Yoshiki carefully coated his fingers and placed the tub to one side. With his clean hand he encouraged Kaya to spread his legs and once the other had got the hint and done just that, he slid a finger straight into Kaya, the second joining only a second later.

“It feels weird.” Kaya giggled enjoying the sensation anyway. He enjoyed it more when Yoshiki's fingers found a spot that caused the most extreme pleasure he had ever felt. He'd never even known such a spot could exist but when Yoshiki rubbed it again he let out a soft moan of pure happiness. There was no need to be afraid of this after all. It was just nice. Uncomfortable and strange but nice.

After awhile Yoshiki's fingers left Kaya and he placed the tip of his already leaking erection against Kaya's entrance. Before he made any further move he leant down and kissed Kaya and with joined lips he pushed himself slowly but deeply inside the other man.

“So tight.” Yoshiki got out in delight, though it had been what he expected.

“Is that good?” Kaya asked grimacing in pain. Perhaps he was too tight? It really hurt but then as Yoshiki moved slightly and the pleasure hit again he didn't care about the pain any more.

“It's good.” Yoshiki assured Kaya. “Your heat wrapped around my cock is amazing.”

“Thank you.” Kaya replied, not really knowing what else to say. Yoshiki simply gave him a bemused smile and began to move within the young man taking up a gentle but steady pace, keeping an eye on Kaya to make sure the pain wasn't too extreme for him.

Once satisfied Kaya could take what he had too offer Yoshiki began to move harder and faster ignoring Kaya's own need, as he had plans for that later. His hands wrapped around Kaya's thighs lifting him from the bed slightly to get a better angle and then he was pounding into him for all he was worth, delighted to have Kaya moaning beneath him. There was no screams but Yoshiki suspected Kaya had forgotten that part of his promise. He was keeping the rest of it though, as Kaya was a complete mess before him. Unable to form coherent thought, never mind words.

Holding himself back for as long as possible Yoshiki carried on to thrust into his young lover, well past the point Kaya could even remember his own name. Then with a shudder he came into his lover, stopping his movements but remaining deep within the man letting the others heat and muscle spasms drag the final ejaculation from him. Refusing to move just yet, Yoshiki let both their bodies recover before he pulled out and smiled at Kaya.

“Let me show you how easy that is when you're used to it.” Yoshiki requested moving up Kaya's body just enough to slide his own body down over Kaya's hard erection, lubed only by the pre-cum that had leaked out of Kaya whilst Yoshiki had been taking his pleasure.

“Oh god.” Kaya moaned again as he realised the pleasure wasn't even over yet. Yoshiki only laughed and forced his tired body to move on top of Kaya long enough for the other to reach his peak and cum within his ass.

“I hope you enjoyed that. I'll be expecting it from you a lot.” Yoshiki warned as he collapsed on his bed beside Kaya and turned his head just enough to watch Kaya's reaction.

“Not too much, my butt aches.” Kaya complained, but Yoshiki only laughed.

“Have I not proved to you that experience is all you need?” Yoshiki teased.

“Perhaps.” Kaya agreed. “Or perhaps you're just designed to be the one taken.”

“No.” Yoshiki replied shaking his head. “I think that's your position.”

“We'll see.” Kaya replied, though he already suspected Yoshiki was right. He just couldn't see himself really taking control of this relationship, but control was over rated anyway. All that really mattered in any relationship was true love because surely everything else important would follow by it's own accord?

 


End file.
